onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 394
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 500 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Sanji | rating = 8.1 | rank = 5 }} "Rescue Camie - The Archipelago's Lingering Dark History" is the 394th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Duval and his crew arrive on the Archipelago and start gathering the Straw Hats up to bring them to the Human Auctioning House, where the kidnappers have brought Camie. Robin tells Nami why the fish-men and merfolk are not welcome on the island as in the past they had been discriminated against and classified as just fish. At the Auction House itself, Saint Rosward and Saint Shalria arrive complaining that Saint Charlos is late. Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, and their crews are already present. Backstage are Camie and the other human merchandise, including the coating mechanic, Silvers Rayleigh, former first mate of Gol D. Roger himself. Long Summary The Rosy Life Riders arrive. Sanji gets straight to business and tells them that a mermaid was kidnapped. Franky asks them for help in the search for the kidnappers. Usopp, Franky and Sanji get on the flying fishes and they set off. Duval says that they will pick up the Straw Hat Pirates while tracking down the slave traders. Chopper is pacing up and down, thinking of Sanji's instructions and the separation of the Straw Hats. When he sees Brook sipping tea calmly, he is shocked and berates him, reminding him of Camie's fate if she is sold. Brook calms Chopper down. When Usopp comes to pick them up, he is shocked to see their relaxed state. Usopp smacks them and they set off, splitting up to investigate the slave traders and pick up the remaining Straw Hats. Sanji is lagging behind since he is on Duval's ride, Motobaro. Zoro drops off the patient at a hospital and decides to return to the ship, believing it to be anchored at Grove 1. Luffy looks for Camie in a shop selling slaves but to no avail. Pappag starts blaming himself for letting her go to Sabaody Park. He says that mermen and fish-men should not even be on the island but Hatchan wanted to help the Straw Hats. Before he can complete his sentence, he is interrupted by Hatchan, who asks him not to continue. Luffy demands to know and Pappag explains that Camie's and Hatchan’s enemies are not only slave traders but rather every human on the island. Robin is explaining the past to Nami, saying that fish-men are discriminated against and looked down by everyone. It only stopped 200 years ago when the World Government decided to help Fish-Man Island. However, the selling and trading of slaves is still acceptable on Sabaody Archipelago. Nami wonders if it was due to the past that Camie and Hatchan had to disguise themselves. Franky finds Nami and Robin and tells them that Camie was kidnapped. Hatchan apologizes to Luffy, saying that instead of helping, he had created more trouble for him instead. Luffy reassures him, stating that they are his friends and they will definitely save Camie. Luffy’s group is found by the Rosy Life Riders and they hitch a ride. At Grove 1 where the Human Auctioning House can be found, Peterman makes his contribution, surprising the staff with Camie. Saint Rosward and Saint Shalria arrive at the Auctioning House. Eustass Kid observes their entry and comments that compared to them, the "villains of the world seems much more honorable." Heat, his crew member, draws his attention to Trafalgar Law, who is seated a few rows in front of them. Camie is carried backstage and has the collar fitted on her. She recalls the scene on the streets where the collar explodes and struggles more violently. Disco comes to check on Camie and slaps her for making a face. Camie shouts that Hatchan will arrive and beat Disco up, angering him. He attempts to fit the collar on Camie but he faints. A giant opens his eye and addresses the person next to him, asking him to stop pretending as he knew that Haki was used by him and questions his identity. The man replies that he is just an old man who coats ships and loves young girls. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the last episode to use We Are (remix) as the opening. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 394